


Making Up

by thilia



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been an insensitive jerk again, Tom seeks forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

"Gustav. Gustav, _please_ , you know I didn't mean it." Tom sighed and pressed his forehead against the door, knocking on it again, even though he knew it didn't matter. Gustav was pissed, and when he was pissed, even apologising didn't matter. He had to calm down on his own.

Tom felt terrible about what he'd said, and the moment the words had left his mouth, he had wished he could take them back. But now it was too late and Gustav seemed to be angrier than he'd ever been before. Tom couldn't blame him; he was a bastard sometimes.

"Gustav," he pleaded for what felt like the fiftieth time. "Just let me in and we can talk about it."

"There is nothing to talk about," came Gustav's voice from the other side of the door. As soon as they'd been back at the hotel after the interview, Gustav had disappeared and locked himself into the bathroom. He had been in there for more than half an hour and still refused to even talk to Tom. "Just go away."

Tom sighed and turned around, sliding down onto the floor and leaning against the solid wooden door. He banged his head against it once and cursed his stupid brain for not being able to filter what came out of his mouth. And the worst thing was that he didn't even mean most of what he said. It sounded like a joke in his head but obviously it wasn't funny when it finally came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he said again, biting his lip. "You know I didn't mean it. You must know that. If you could just open the door, I could explain–"

Tom didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when the door opened at that moment and he tumbled backwards into the bathroom, landing hard on his back. He hissed in pain, then looked up at Gustav who was staring down at him, a brief look of worry on his face. He masked it quickly and set his jaw, glaring down at Tom. "I told you to leave me alone – why can't you just _do what I say_ for once in your life?"

He stepped over Tom, making his way into the bedroom of the hotel suite, and after rubbing the back of his head soothingly, Tom scrambled to his feet and followed him, sitting down next to him. "Gustav," he said softly, reaching for the other boy's hand. When Gustav pushed him away, Tom scratched the back of his neck, then reached for Gustav's chin, tilting it up and forcing him to look at him.

"I think you're beautiful," he said slowly, needing Gustav to hear that he meant it. "Why would I be with you if I didn't think you were the most amazing person in the world? Come on, you must know that."

Gustav seemed to hesitate for a moment but then he jerked his head back and stood up, folding his arms over his chest. "Right. There is a difference between being the most amazing person in the world, and beautiful. If you really found me attractive, you wouldn't keep saying those things in interviews. I'm fat, I have no sense of style, I look terrible with black hair – you keep saying those things, and if you really don't mean them, then why can't you just keep your mouth shut? It hurts, Tom. It really hurts."

A painful look crossed Gustav's features but he tried to hide it again by turning around and walking to the window, his back towards Tom.

Tom wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole – he had never been more ashamed of himself. The truth was that he didn't know why he kept insulting Gustav like that. He didn't think he was fat. He didn't even have a problem with the way Gustav dressed. Sure, he had a belly, and his clothes were sometimes a little plain but those were actually things Tom loved about Gustav. Why did he have to keep criticising him? Gustav wasn't overly confident to begin with, and Tom kept making it worse.

He rubbed his face, then stood up and followed Gustav to the window, hesitating for a moment before he wrapped his arms around him, hands resting on his belly. He kissed Gustav's neck lightly, feeling the other boy tense in his arms and try to fight the affection. Tom didn't let go, though; they needed to resolve this.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath ghosting over Gustav's skin. "I really didn't mean it. I don't think you're fat, Gustav. You're not skinny, but that's what I love about you. I love this," he rubbed his belly gently, "and I love the way you dress. True, the black hair was a mistake – but you were still gorgeous. You're always beautiful to me, no matter what you wear or how much weight you gain."

He buried his face in Gustav's neck and held his breath as he waited for a response. Gustav stayed tense for another moment, then seemed to relax a little. "Then why? Why do you say those things about me in public? I just don't get it, Tom."

Tom didn't know what to say because he didn't really have an answer. He didn't know why he said those things, but he had a feeling that "I don't know" wasn't a good enough answer. "Remember that time when Georg got pissed at me when I made fun of his hair?" he asked suddenly when something occurred to him. "He said that I was just self-conscious and kept mocking other people's appearance to distract people from my own flaws. I think that might be the reason..."

He wasn't sure if it was a good answer but Gustav seemed to relax further and Tom tightened his arms around him unconsciously. Gustav thought about Tom's apology for a moment, then turned his head, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "You, self-conscious? Tom, you're the most confident person I know."

Tom shrugged. "Maybe not. Most of it is an act. I don't really think I'm all that hot, and you of all people should know that my cock is only half as big as I always pretend it is." Tom felt his cheeks flush and buried his face back in Gustav's neck, sighing.

He felt Gustav turn around in his arms, and a moment later, he was pulled closer, Gustav's lips pressed against his forehead. "Your cock is fine," Gustav murmured, and Tom couldn't suppress the smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth.

He glanced up. "You really think so?" he asked, trying to sound cocky but the insecurity was clear in his voice.

A small smirk appeared on Gustav's lips and he raised a brow. "It's good enough for me."

Tom chuckled and brushed a kiss over Gustav's lips before biting his own. "So you can forgive me? One last time? I promise I will never say you're fat again. Or that your clothing style is terrible. Or that your hair looks stupid and your glasses suck and–"

Gustav's kiss silenced him, and Tom's eyes closed as he returned the kiss, his stomach fluttering a little. He pulled back after a moment. "Forgive me?" he asked again, needing to hear Gustav say it.

Gustav sighed heavily and rolled his eyes before nodding. "I forgive you," he said dramatically. "But you'll have to make it up to me by showing me you really meant what you said before."

Tom looked at him curiously. "How? I'll do anything."

Gustav raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I think you know," he purred, tilting his head to lick, then bite Tom's neck.

A shiver went through Tom's body and he moaned, his fingers digging into Gustav's back as he hardened instantly, both from the seductive tone of Gustav's voice and the feel of the other boy's teeth lightly scratching his sensitive skin.

Oh yes, he had a pretty good idea just how to show Gustav that he was indeed the most beautiful man in the world…


End file.
